It is well known to make armoring by means of sintered ceramic tiles exposed to impact from projectiles and fixed on a support layer, generally constituted by bonded-together laminations of fiber texture.
Document EP-A-0 293 786 proposes simplifying the structure and manufacture of a seat by replacing ceramic tiles with a limited number of monolithic ceramic pieces capable of having faces formed by a plurality of planes or by curved portions. The object of the present invention is likewise to provide a seat of simplified structure and manufacture, while nevertheless constituting highly effective protection.